


Bottom Boys

by Coco0502



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Begging, Caretaking, Edgeplay, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Innocence, MILFs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco0502/pseuds/Coco0502
Summary: all ze boys. all ze bottoms
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Reader, Eddie Kaspbrak/Reader, Richie Tozier/Reader, Stanley Uris/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Bottom Boys

Bill X Milf single mom  
Bill: 16 

I could see those big green eyes dig into my skin from across the table, “are you done sweetheart?” I asked smiling at him. 

He was the only one left at the dinner table while Ben and Richie had gone upstairs with Stan. Bill sat up a bit straighter, “Y- yes ma’am. thank y- you for dinner” he replied blushing softly. 

I walked over to collect his plate, but he quickly got up and took it in his hands, “It’s okay I- I got it” he assured. 

I smirked and let him be polite showing him to the kitchen making sure my hips were swaying substantially more than most times.

“You can just put it in the sink dear, I’ll take care of the rest hmm?” I said stepping in front of the washer. “No p- please let m- me help” Bill insisted. 

I smiled and allowed him to come and dry the dishes while I cleaned them. “You have to get every little bit or else it’s not clean. That is what my old manager used to say when I got my first job doing dishes at Wendy’s” I explained chuckling softly.

Bill glanced my way and laughed, “My aunt t- tells me the same t- thing but with my r- r- room” he replied giggling. 

God he was precious. I wonder what I could do with a boy this precious. We cleaned for a reasonable amount of time until I heard Richie skip down the stairs yelling for Bill. 

He nearly ran into the kitchen, “Bill come up quick, Stan's got Ben in a choke-hold” he exclaimed laughing. I shook my head and gave him a look, giving him approval to be dismissed. He joined Richie and they both ran back upstairs. Hours later the boys came downstairs and said goodbye but one stuck around. Bill. “May Bill stay for dinner mom?” Stan asked to which I happily agreed watching them go back upstairs I gave Bill a wink and he grinned bashfully.


	2. Midnight Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has trouble sleeping and comes down for tea... what else will he come for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehhehe

I always stayed up a bit later this time of the year, the warblers sang beautifully and it had been a miracle when two made a nest in the backyard.

I loved to go and check on them every night and hear them sing.

Stan goes to say good morning everyday when he reads the Torah outside. 

It’s like he reads it to them as they nap in the nest. 

I looked at the clock in the kitchen, almost 1 but I made myself a chamomile tea with some honey and sat at the kitchen table which gave a direct view to the nest as they made it on the window sill.

I watched for a while until I head the stairs creak, “hello?” I whispered.

I didn’t hear anything so I turned back taking a sip of the warm tea.

Suddenly I heard something drop on the floor, “s-shit” a quiet voice said.

I turned around at got up approaching the stairway slowly. 

Bill was crouched on the ground checking his phone to see if it was cracked. He had dropped it. “Oh my that’s no good” I whispered.

He froze and looked my way seemingly in a panic, “is it cracked?” I asked and he just shook his head standing up slow,

“I’m s- sorry I uhh I- I just came d- down to ge- get water” he said with that alluring voice. He was almost 17 but his voice was still a bit higher than most boys his age. 

I thought it was amazing. I constantly thought about what that voice would sound like pressed up against my pussy. 

I snapped out of it and smiled, “would you like some tea? I’ve just made myself some if you would care to indulge” I told him examining his facial expressions.

“W-wow thanks m- m- miss Uris” he acknowledged. 

So polite. So innocent. I’ll rip that away soon. “Oh bill your too kind in this house I’m meghan okay?” I said. He blushed and nodded. 

I tilted my head to the kitchen where the tea kettle was and he walked in front of me playing with his hands. “W- what kind of t- tea?” He asked looking back to me. 

I opened a drawer where all my teas where neatly arranged, “we have mint and lemon, lavender and Manuka honey, rose and lavender and I’m drinking chamomile with some honey from the pantry.” 

I said while he scanned all the packets. He thought for a moment before glancing up at me, “I’ll h- have what y- your having.” He spoke softly making me swoon.

“Good choice” I said picking it up and turning the stove on. “Would you like to sit down? I’m was at the table watching the nest outside” I asked him. 

He nodded and followed me sitting next to from me at the wooden table, “w- warblers?” He questioned gazing outside at the nest.

“Yes. They nested here just a week ago” I told him taking a sip of my drink.

“I- I never noticed t- them” bill said slightly regretful.

I turned towards him, “beautiful aren’t they? I think they admire Stans presence more, he reads to them all day” 

I said grinning. Bill giggled, “really? S- so sweet” he replied. “What are you doing up so late anyway mister?” I asked teasing him. 

His face was a light shade of pink now, “I uh. I h- had a bad d- dream” he admitted to which I frowned,

“oh honey I’m sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?” I asked trying to bring him some assurance. 

Just then the tea kettle whistles and I excused myself temporarily getting up to grab a mug and his packet coming back to sit down afterwards.

I got him a periwinkle colored mug and brought the honey from the pantry. “Your tea and honey, just collected yesterday” I said putting everything down.

Bill’s eyes lit up, “w- wow this is incredible. Th- thank you” he said to me as I poured the water into the mug. 

He stirred some honey in and put the tea bag into the water, “n- now we wait?” He asked. 

I chuckled and nodded, “and now we wait.” I enjoyed his company in silence for a minute or two and he started getting impatient. 

Stirring the bag more now, “do you want to play a game I used to play when I was young until the tea is ready?” 

I asked soon having his attention. “W- w- what game?” He questioned.

I smirked and leaned forward, “it’s called... I see, I hear, I feel. Almost like a grounding exercise.” I explained. 

He was crimson and I could smell his cologne, faded from the long day but still present.

“Okay” he agreed, getting comfortable in his seat. 

“Alright I’ll start. I see a pretty purple cup, I hear the crickets outside and I feel warm” I said paying close attention to his reactions.

He licked his lips and swallowed before stirring the tea bag again. “Oka- okay I think I g- got it. I see a b- bottle of ho- honey, I hear the fan a- and I feel. I feel awake” he stated.

I smiled and clapped silently making him laugh. “Impressive impressive. Hmm. Alright I see... I see beautiful green eyes, I hear the birds singing outside and I feel happy”. 

I said watching him get flustered from my compliment. “T- thank you. I see blue stra- straps, I h- hear my breathi- breathing and I f- feel. I feel... I feel desiring.” He spoke.

He saw my blue bra straps. I want show him what’s under those bra straps. 

I leaned a tiny bit closer smiling, “I see a handsome boy, I hear the wind outside, and I feel aroused” I said leaning back in my chair taking another sip. 

Bill’s breathing quickened and I know if the table wasn’t covering his lower body I’d see how hard he was straining against his shorts. 

“I- I” bill started but I cut him off with a sush,

“I think the tea is ready dear” I said gently grabbing his hand that held the tea bag and took it out with the other.

Bill looked at me with dark eyes and gulped loud.

I took the bag and threw it into a napkin and pushed the mug towards him,

“don’t let it get cold now” I teased, running a hand down to his thigh. 

He gasped and bit his lip taking the mug with shaky hands brining it to his mouth, the tea nearly pouring out from the vibrations.

“Oh no we can’t have that. You’ll spill it all over yourself...here let me help”

I said scooting closer getting behind him and taking the cup holding it to his lips with one hand and holding his chin with the other, 

“drink up sweetie” I whispered and the moan he made was soon muffled by the liquid filling his mouth. 

He drank it slowly, “mmm is that good baby?” 

I asked and he spit a little, some tea dribbling down his chin. 

I tsked and got a new napkin wiping him down, “it’s okay I’ll clean you up honey”

I said listening to his whimper as I pushed his chest helping him lean back and running the napkin up his chin and across those plump lips.

A drop was left of the left side of his mouth but I put the napkin down, “oops I think I missed a spot” I said coming in close and licking it up, earning a moan from Bill. 

I put I finger to his lips quickly, “stay quiet baby we don’t want anyone coming down do we?” 

I asked as he grabbed my arm squeezing, “n- no m- ma’am.” He muttered eyes darting to mine. 

“I told you not to call me that... but if you insist I’ll let you. Since your such a good boy” 

I praised grabbing his cock through his pants feeling it throb,

“uhng f- fuck” Bill cursed and immediately covered his mouth, “I- I- I’m sorry I- I’m sorry” he pleaded but I just caressed his face,

“s’okay pretty boy. You’ll never be in trouble with me” I told him as his cock throbbed again.


	3. Goodnight honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finally gets what he deserves. Or does he???

“I- it’s good” bill said leaning into me, “thank you baby I’m glad you enjoy it” 

I said rubbing his arm. “I feel l-like I’m gonna c-cum” bill breathed tensing up. 

I held him still and put my hand back onto his pants, palming him and listening to those dirty sounds he made

“Ughh sh- shit” bill grunted bucking up into my hand.

I pushed him back down and leaned to his ear, “I trust you’ll follow my instructions so to start off get your tight ass up off this chair and wait for me in my bathroom”

I told him giving him a quick kiss. Bill looked dazed but nodded painfully slow, “okay ma’am” he said making me smile. 

I cleaned up everything and walked to the bathroom where I could hear him pleasing himself. 

Without me. I practically busted the door open as quiet as possible and he jumped walking backwards towards the tub with a face of dismay. 

I shook my head in shame, “you disobeyed me Bill. You’ve been bad.” 

I started and when bill tried to cut me off and explain himself I pulled him my his shirt to my face, “your gonna sit down and be still for me bill. Your gonna be my little slut tonight”

I said and his mouth dropped. “Are you okay with that? Do you trust me?” I asked making sure I wasn’t taking this too far.

Bill let out a small groan, “n- no ma’am. I- I trust you” he secured, easing me a bit. 

This boy had me stirred up. 

“Good boy. Let’s get this cock out for me yeah?” 

I asked sitting him down on the edge of the bath.

His chest rose and fell quick as I removed his shorts and boxers watching his cock swing up and hit his stomach. 

Red, swollen and dripping Precum, “oh my. My my my what a beautiful boy”

I praised looking back up to see him biting his lip, “T- thank you. Can I. C- can I tell you some- something?” 

He questioned become teary. I got up and held his hand in mine squeezing, “honey what’s wrong? You can tell me anything” 

I assured and he eased up, “I’ve never done anything. With anyone before.”

He admitted a tear dropping down. I frowned and kissed his cheek wiping it away, “baby.... it’s okay... do you want to stop?”

I asked. My heart broke in two for him. So shy and fragile. 

“N- no! I want to t- touch you and... and have you touch m- me” bill said trying to keep eye contact. 

I brought him to my chest and rubbed his back, “okay love. Okay... are you ready for me to touch you?”

I said and bill nodded frantically moving his hand down to pump himself but I caught it just in time,

“your gonna let me touch you remember? You’ll be my good little slut won’t you?”

I teased placing his hand on his knee and running a finger up his length. Long and thin. 

Just how I imagined. “Do you want to get your cock sucked?”

I asked getting down on my knees. 

There was a plush carpet placed near the tub thank heavens. 

Bill stared down at me and moaned, “uh huh”.

I smirked and came close to his shaft taking it all in. 

He was magnificent in every way. 

I licked a stripe up from the base to his tip swirling my tongue at the top.

Bill threw his head back and let out a load groan and flung back up covering his mouth,

“you really are a vocal one aren’t you? Well that simply won’t do. I can’t have anyone interrupting this so I’ll have to turn the shower on. And here let me give you something to keep you quiet” 

I said getting up and going to my drawer. His eyes widened when I came back with a blindfold,

“so noisy huh?” I taunted getting it ready, Bill looked at it in my hands and licked his lips, 

“I’ll do wha- whatever you tell m- me to ma’am. I’ll be your g- good slut” he complied.

I felt that tingle rush through my body and was pleased.

I wrapped it around him tightly so only his nose was visible, “you look so beautiful like that” 

I complimented and he let out a muffled moan, so it was time for me to get back down.

After turning the shower on, I laughed softly and got back down on my knees. 

“Now I want you to listen closely. I’m gonna hold your hand and you will signal when your just about to cum by making a fist so I’ll know okay?”

I explained. He nodded and I got to work, I teased his tip and took him all in at one until he hit the back of my throat.

Bill squeezed my hand and I squeezed back sucking hard around him. 

Bill screamed and tried thrusting up. 

I slammed him back down and bobbed my head at a reasonable pace, making sure he was enjoying himself. 

After a minute or so I felt him attempt to make a fist so I pulled back brining a sting of cum up and licked it off my lips. Bill groaned, trying to speak. 

I took my hand and pulled his bandanna down so he could speak, “w- why? why?” He asked. 

I pulled it back up and stood up removing my shirt, “you were a bad boy. Bad boys get punished you know” 

I told him throwing my shirt off to the side and getting back on my knees.

Bill whimpered at my touch and squirmed as I licked his tip and sucked hard.

I took him down to my throat again moaning on his cock.

Bill tried so hard to talk but he just couldn’t so he moaned and bucked up til he tried to make a fist again. 

I sucked a little longer this time but still pulled off him, hearing that whine.

I pulled the bandana off completely and let him speak, “uhnnn oh s- shit. Please. P- please” he begged. I felt sorry so I made a deal, “how about this? You can touch me anywhere you’d like but you’ll have to cum without touching yourself. How does that sound pretty boy?” 

I bargained. Bill thought but agreed and hesitated to touch me but I let him run his hand down my neck. 

He admired my upper body for a little bit, “Youre. Stun- stunning” he said in awe. 

I smiled as he kept going, he came closer and stood in front of me. “You can kiss me too don’t be shy” I flirted. 

Bill grinned and peppered kisses down my neck to my breasts. 

Sucking near my nipples making me shake, “Such a good boy” I praised. 

He sat me down on the tub now and straddled me.

He grinded in my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. 

I held him and tried not to jack him off but I couldn’t stand those whimpers I had to relieve him.

I wrapped my hand around him and with just a few pumps I had him moaning and yelling into my neck, grinding on my lap as he rode his high out. 

“Wow what a good job you did honey...you did great” 

I cooed as he jerked a bit getting the last out.

He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, “you said I co- couldn’t touch m- myself.”

He said catching his breath, I smiled and kissed his nose, “you didn’t touch you self I did silly” I replied.

He giggled and buried his head into my neck. 30 minutes later after getting him clean and collected, I let him go back upstairs, blowing him an air kiss. 

Goodnight honey.


	4. who's next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please don't be afraid to make requests

who should be next?

let me know!!


	5. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is just a cutie

Eddie  
Eddie is 15  
Reader is 20

Basically same setup as “mommy?” but he’s just a bit younger

Eddie sucked on my breasts, drinking my milk and enjoying every second of it. 

Moaning and thrusting up into my cupped hand, as I jacked him off. 

“My sweet boys just so hungry isn’t he?” I whispered looking down at him tug at my shirt lightly. 

He nodded and hummed against me.

His hair was curly today becuase he made a fuss when I tried to put product in during breakfast. 

His green sweater looked so adorable, I loved that color on him. 

He pulled away and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand, and licked the remaining milk off his lips. 

“Momma?” He asked sitting up a bit, scooting up on my lap. 

I smiled and pushed a piece of hair behind his ear. “Yes my baby?” I responded looking deep into his eyes.

“Can I have friends over to play video games later?” He questioned tracing the letters on my shirt.

“Happy mommy” I got it last Christmas from a girlfriend when she saw how much Eddie looked up to me like a mother. 

Besides he is my baby boy. Even if he didn’t come from my body. 

I grinned, “yes Eddie you may have friends over. Will these friends be staying for dinner?”

I replied intertwining my fingers in his. He blushed and nodded, “uh huh. Bill just got the new smash so him, Richie, Stan and Ben wanna have a match.”

He said getting exited by the idea. I laughed gingerly, kissing his hand and fingers.

“Okay sweet boy, let’s get you cleaned up first, you know mommy likes her boy to look his best in good company” 

I said helping him off of me and onto his feet. 

He became redder by the second and scratched the back of his head, “okay okay” he complied. 

I helped him out of his clothes and started the bath.


	6. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie takes a 🛀

“Don’t forget We have to finish this too” I remarked, grabbing his cock which was throbbing.

“Mm o- okay” he said sitting down on top of the laundry basket while I tested the water. 

Still not as warm as I know he likes it so I let it run for a minute more, adding in his favorite bubble bath lavender vanilla. 

Once it was to his liking I plugged the bottom up and fixed my attention to Eddie. 

He sat there with his hands to his sides waiting for me to tell him what to do, he is so obedient.

“Let’s see if I can make my baby cum before this tub is filled... think I can do that?”

I challenged him smirking. He bit his lip, “yes mommy” he complimented.

I took my own shirt off and wrapped a hand around his cock again, making him jolt up.

I pushed him down gently with my hand on his stomach. “Relax for me Eddie, I can’t let my baby cum if he’s going to act disorderly.”

I told him while he wriggled. He nodded, “okay I’m sorry” he apologized.

I frowned, “it’s okay sweetie I know your a good boy” I said trying to cheer him up.

He grinned and blushed. I started pumping him again and after a few seconds I leaned down and took his cock into my mouth, softly moaning around it.

He bucked up into my mouth and gasped, but I quickly shoved him back down, taking him to the back of my throat.

It was easy to take all of him, he wasn’t big in the slightest. 

I loved it. 

“Hunnnhhh” Eddie moaned as I sucked hard on him. 

I stayed like that until he came in my mouth.

Making sure to swallow it all, Eddie panted and groaned as I licked up and down his length. 

“M- mommy” he cried, holding his hands out. I took him into my arms and kissed him on the head noticing the water was at the perfect spot.

I turned it off and helped him in, getting a cup full of water and telling him to lean back, 

“okay handsome let’s get you clean” I said but he shook his head,

“let’s play with the bubbles first?” He asked and of course, how could I say no to my baby boy


	7. Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is thirsty for lemonade...and a few other things

Richie  
Richie is 17   
Reader is 19

Richie stood in the middle of my front yard once again, shirtless with those amazing blue shorts that showed off his ass perfectly. 

He had been mowing my lawn since I moved in last week. Today I made lemonade for him, it was so hot and besides, it is about time I show him who’s in charge here. 

Bending down all the time to pick up his hat that oh so suddenly happened to fall off… every ten fucking minutes. 

Of course, I watched him, I sat on the couch in my bathrobe each Friday morning he came. Wasn’t very muscular, but his body was none the less gorgeous. 

Long legs and incredibly curly chestnut hair. I wanted to hold that hair in my first and shove my fingers up his tight ass. 

The first day I came here he rushed to my door, asking to help and offer assistance. I let him and boy did he make me wet, when moving I told him how “anal” I was with my decoration placement and his response was,

“Oh I love anal….oh oops” and smirked. 

Bastard. 

Watermelon sugar played on the radio and he goes,

“Did you know that when he says I want your belly, he’s saying he wants to be so far up inside you he can see the outline of his own cock from your stomach…or belly I should say. So far up inside me, I mean you…”. 

Can you believe that shit? “You have lovely hands; you could be a model. Your fingers are so long and pretty”.

God compliment after compliment about my fingers and lips and voice. From day one we both knew his ass was mine, and today I’m gonna make him fall apart in my arms, I’m gonna fuck his ass into next week. 

I’m gonna claim him for what he is…. 

My slut boy.


	8. uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spilled lemonade isn't very good now is it?

Raspberry lemonade was my favorite so I intended I would treat Richie to something sweet as well. 

Little did I know I was getting something even sweeter in return. 

I came outside on the back porch and placed a tray on two cups and the pitcher onto my white table and went back inside to get ice. 

Today I decided to wear my lavender tank top and shorts, I loved that color and as a bonus it showed of my breasts especially well, I wasn’t wearing a bra.

When I came back Richie was waiting for me with his hands on the table leaning up against it. “Good afternoon Richie” I spoke innocently,

“I made lemonade for you today I heard it’s one of the hottest days of the year.” I continued.

He smiled and let me put ice in his glass and pour him a drink, watching me contently.

He immediately downed the whole glass and finished it, then sliding it in front of me, “May I please have more ma’am?” he asked.

I throbbed,

“Yes you sure can.” I said bringing his glass up and pouring it full once more,

“One sweet drink for one sweet boy.” I chuckled, “It means a lot that you come here every week Richie, even when it’s so hot like this. Thank you” I praised handing him the glass. 

He smirked and took a big sip, “How else am I supposed to stand around shirtless in front of you without looking weird.”

He replied, going back in for another swig. I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

His chest was shiny from sweat and his curls were almost undone from the moisture, he looked a mess. 

It turned me on so bad. 

Or should I say... so good.

I giggled and poured myself a glass, but just before I could drink some, I saw Richie purposefully spill his drink all over his shorts.

“Oh my! Richie what have you done?” I gasped coming around to his side grabbing his arm and lifting it to see the damage.

His shorts were soaked.

“I swear I didn’t mean to…can I come in and rinse them off?” he asked grinning. 

I shook my head, “Wait by the kitchen sink, I’m gonna clean up out here" I instructed.

He walked inside and I turned to look at him swaying his hips, 

I was gonna ruin him. 

He wouldn’t be able to walk like that very soon. 

I cleaned up the lemonade of the floor and came back in putting everything on the counter and the ice back in the freezer. 

Richie already had a washcloth under the water. walking up to him slowly, “Look at you… what a shame” I said taking the cloth from him and squeezing the excess water out.

“I’m such an idiot miss Ayumi I-” cutting him off I grabbed him by the waist, “Up on the counter” I ordered and he reluctantly hoisted himself up, but it still wasn’t fast enough and I yanked him up instead. 

His eyes widened and he smirked, “Your strong” he complimented.

“I am. So be a good boy and let me help you” I said taking the cloth and placing it one his shorts, giving slight pressure.

Richie watched my hands as I pressed on different areas and finally when I got to his crotch, he let out a ridiculously dramatic moan, “Oh Miss Ayumi!” he expressed, throwing his head back.

I chuckled and pressed again this time before he moaned, I shoved the cloth in his mouth and watched as he tried to moan and whine, 

“Richie… I trust you’re a good boy. So polite and you know your manners well, so be a good boy and don’t talk with your mouth full.”


	9. Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> showers

“I’ll be gentle I promise” I whispered, pulling off his shorts. I was not surprised when I saw how big he was… 7 inches at least.

I felt heat radiate in my stomach and put a hand around his cock.

“Mr. Tozier, how big you are” I commended, giving a squeeze. He twitched in my hand, “So sensitive…” I whispered, looking up to meet his gaze.

I could have sworn those eyes were green, but now they just looked black.

I leaned down and planted a kiss on his tip swirling my tongue around after. 

When I came back up, I grabbed my cup of lemonade off the counter and splashed it onto his lower half, earning a yelp.

“Oh no no no… this simply won’t do, lets get you into the shower dirty boy” I told him teasingly. 

I helped him down and when he tried to remove the cloth, I slammed him up against the wall, holding it to his mouth. 

He gagged a little, 

“You keep this in until I wanna hear you understand?” I asked glaring at him.

Richie’s eyes watered and he nodded obediently. I turned the shower on and ripped his top off shoving him in. 

I kept my shirt on but removed my pants and underwear. Richie was up against the shower wall now, studying my body and waiting patiently.

“Such a pretty face you have, I can’t wait to see what it looks like when I have my fingers inside of you” I growled closing the door behind me, joining him in the steam.

He made a muffled moan and tried to swallow. The water hit his body perfectly, he was like a piece of art.

I ran my fingers up against his arms and spun him around, pushing his face to the wall, “I’m sick and tired of seeing you flaunt your body clothed in my yard Richie. So Sick of it.” I said slapping his ass making him yell into the cloth.

My shower had a built-in bench, so we knew exactly where this was gonna go. 

“Bend over Richie” I ordered and of course, he listened, leaning over, and pushing that pretty ass out.

He looked up at me and winked, and I gave him another smack. “You little slut” I muttered spitting onto my fingers and running them down to his hole, circling his entrance.

I bent down to his ear, “Your gonna be ruined by the time I’m done” I told him feeling him shiver underneath me.

I pressed a finger in, hearing him groan. Tight and warm around my finger, I added in another and after a few seconds I reached up and grabbed the cloth, removing it from his mouth.

“Tell me what you need baby” I said throwing the rag on the floor.

Richie moaned hard and fucked himself onto my fingers, “Fuck my ass” he said breathlessly.

I smirked,

“Beg” 

I spat pulling on his hair brining him up to my level. 

Drool on his lower lip and panting, “Beg for it” I repeated. He let out a low groan, “ohhh please fuck me. Please fuck me mistress. Please” he whined, continuing to push back against me. 

I let him win for now and pumped in and out of him at a steady pace.

He unraveled so quickly I never would have thought he was so…. weak. 

and just for me. 

I moved faster as the noises that came out of his mouth became louder and reached around to pump his cock at the same time

. And it took seconds.

Seconds to make him squirt his cum up into my hand, screaming my name.

I let him come down and pulled my fingers out of him taking my other hand and holding it to his face, “Taste yourself” I told him and without warning he took in three of my fingers, sucking hard around them, making eye contact the whole time. 

I could have came right there. 

I took my fingers out and kissed him hard, and fast. 

I swallowed one of his moans and turned off the shower. I grabbed towels and we dried off, panting, and catching our breath. 

I grabbed his arm, “were not done yet, go in my room I have a present for you.” I said pointing down the hall to my bedroom. 

He blinked a few times and walked down as I followed.


	10. A special present

Richie walked into my room and sat on the bed while I walked to my dresser pulling out a special gift I ordered him just for today. 

A 10 inch with vibration.

just for him. 

It came with a strap on but I’d let him decide what he wanted, 

after all, he was my guest of honor.

His eyes grew big at the sight of it and I handed it to him,

“you like it?” I asked running my thumb across his cheek. 

He looked up at me and grinned, “I want you to fuck me with this” he said. 

I gasped and grabbed his cheeks pulling his face towards me,

“who do you want to fuck you?” I asked licking my lips. 

Richie gulped, “y-ou mistress. I want you to fuck me mistress....please” he asked, eyes darting to my lips. 

I smiled, “since your being such a polite boy I suppose” 

I spoke taking the dildo from him and hooking it up to the strap on.

I reached in my drawer and got lube for him and situated him on the bed on his back. 

I took off my shirt and my tits dropped down bouncing slightly, his mouth gaped a bit.

“Okay pretty boy” I said lubing up the dildo which was now strapped around me. 

Richie was watering at the mouth. 

I climbed on top of him, “if you do really good I’ll fuck you across my dresser...how does that sound?”

I asked him. Richies voice cracked, “so good” he responded. 

I chuckled and lined myself up to his entrance. 

I looked to him for approval and he nodded letting me push in slightly,

“ohhhh fuuuck” Richie groaned as it slid in.

I grinned and pushed in more eventually getting in at least 7 inches,

“please please move” Richie begged. 

I started thrusting in and out of him slowly, listening to his moans as a guide. 

“So tight Rich” I complimented looking down to him, flustered.

He opened his eyes, “mmmm harder mistress” he told me, so I picked up the pace and began fucking him into the bed 75% speed,

“such a good slut” I said between thrusts. 

Richie took it all so well, “yes. Yes mistress” he breathed, groaning and gripping my neck.

I got to my full speed I could reach and he was a moaning mess, sweaty curls and puffy lips that I leaned down to kiss now and again. 

It was wet and messy, but I loved every second of it.

And by the sound of it Richie loved it just as much, if not more.

I caught him trying to pump himself and and I pinned his hands down, adjusting myself to a now plank position using his arms for support. 

“OHHH FUCK YEAH” Richie yelled. I smiled and for a minute more I drilled into his tight hole until I noticed he was near orgasm. 

I pulled out fast and got up jerking him up as well, spinning him around to my dresser. 

He didn’t have time to notice it happened so quickly. 

I bent him over and fucked him hard, “ God your such a dirty boy Tozier” I said, taking his neck and pulling him up against my chest, slamming into him. 

“YES YES FUCK YES” he screamed. It drove me insane. 

He was so desperate for me and begged for my attention and praise.

So I gave it to him,

“such a good slut” I said pinching his nipples, biting his neck.

He groaned again this time deep and throaty. 

Ugh Christ. “I’m your good slut mistress” he said wrapping an arm around my neck pulling me close to him.

I kissed his bitE mark and, turned his head to me kissing him slowly and passionately.

I allowed him to pump himself now as he pulled back moaning loudly,

“OH FUCK. FUCK IM GONNA- IM GON-“ I cut him off, “cum for me Richie. Cum for me” I said thrusting into him wildly. 

He made ungodly sounds and came hard onto his chest and dresser, even getting a bit of cum on his chin. 

I let him catch his breath with me for a bit and faced him towards me, “You did so well” I complimented wiping his cum off his chin and sucking it up. 

He smiled and threw his head back, “Shit, miss. Miss Ayumi. I’ve never came like that. Ever” he said, his chest rising and falling. 

I smiled and my cheeks heated up, “never have I” I admitted chuckling.

“Miss Ayumi?” Richie asked. “Yes?” I replied, “can you make lemonade next time too?” He asked embarrassed. 

I smiled, “anytime you want. Even if your not mowing the lawn. I can give you more jobs if you want”

I said running my hand through his locks. 

He perked up, “okay. I uh... I think I need to shower again” Richie said. 

I smirked, “me too”

**Author's Note:**

> what will happen next?


End file.
